Hieronymus Galrath, Esq.
Known Information "Does this sound familiar? You've just acquired some medical cadavers (that no one can prove were obtained illegitimately!) and you're ready to reanimate them (as is your right!) when suddenly the constable rounds the corner and slaps you in irons. Now you're in the clink and you've got people throwing around confusing and scary phrases like 'unlicensed necromancy,' 'blasphemous heresy,' and 'murder!' If you or a loved one has experienced anything like this then you need to contact the Office of Hieronymus Galrath, Esquire! He can divine you a way out!" - A posting in the Arcane Consortium “You stand proud despite all that has been arrayed against you. Your tenacity is a testament to your status as a Decimal. But as you know, there are those that seek to take these things from you: to deprive you of your reputation, your livelihood and your liberty. Those jealous of your success will send their hounds after you to ensnare you and take all that you have worked so hard to build in the face of such adversity. Do not let them. When faced with these assaults on your freedom do not back down meekly; seek out the services of an attorney that will provide to you his most zealous representation. Do not bow, hire Hiero!” - One of several pamphlets slipped under doors along Semper Street, circa 3r Hieronymus was born in the year 2120 of the Age of Chorus in the City-State of Ad Decimum. He served for a time in the City Watch detective where he began his training in Divination and later took up the practice of law including a formalized appointment with the Arbiter's Tower. He aided the Arcane Consortium in a support and adivsory capacity in the Northern War with his contributions earning him recognition and distinction with the Arbiter's Tower. He vanished shortly after the ascension of Belisarius and Returned relatively recently. Status Hieronymus, in recognition for his oath to support the laws of Ad Decimum and faithfully discharge his duties as a barrister as well as his service in the Northern War, was awarded four pins of status by the Arbiter's Tower. As these pins were earned rather than inherited they were not revoked by Belisarius' regime... as of yet. Allies (In order of appearance) *Xasha Ibrihm *Finnegan Murray *Zaheras *Ichius Singh *Roland Elias Asterum *Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca *Kayn Undertow *Maël *Vizlo *Ozrael *Orlen Montaige *Sirocco of Paloma *Hazel Wellverse *Cane di Strada *Sage *Kenrin Arakai Enemies * Obituaries *Died some time prior to March 10r. *10r Slain by a dominated Kalara alongside Sage, resurrected without misting thanks to the combined surgical efforts of Itzel Nahua and Rupidrandali Gonzagalino, Tears of Life provided by Niccolo, and the death ward aid of an unidentified warden. *... Rumors *Rumor has it, Hiero is attracted to sand *Rumor has it, Hiero doesn't have any divination students because one time he saw something he never wanted to see, and has been unable to unsee it since *Rumor has it, Hiero wears gloves because he doesn't want to catch peasant germs *Rumor has it, Hiero wears a white coat to represent his spotless win record in court *Hieronymous is squiring Hazel just to stick it to Belisarius. *Rumor has it Hieronymous Galrath was not in fact, burned at the stake, but was actually killed by a rogue sun bear. Or a moon bear. Or both, working in tandem. *Rumor has it, Hiero is the law Quotes * Soundtrack *Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cpfv686LAAJdP6Y0fjlPB?si=w07b-Yt-R6qzHJb3h5z85w Category:Player character